


Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of (very) short stories/drabbles of Persona characters during the love-dovey season. Reader (female) insert.<br/>Reader (female)/Various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2-F (Minato Arisato)

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. I'm not someone who really likes Valentine's Day, or any other holiday for that matter. But there's something that makes me actually want to celebrate it. To actually *give* even when I don't expect anything in return. 
> 
> Do you ever get that?
> 
> Anyways, these are just short drabbles. I'm trying to actually get back into a writing mood... I guess.
> 
> Anyways, this one is reaaaaaaaaaaally subtle. I'll write more later. When I get in the moodFUCK MY LEG JUST CRAMPED UP

Ah... it was that time of year. That time of year when the giggles of young girls would echo throughout the hallways of school, where the colour pink decorate the classroom, and when uniforms smelled more like chocolate instead of perfume and deodorant. Yeah, it was that time of year.

And even though that particular day seemed to be popular among most of the students, there was one Gekkoukan boy who could care less about recieving confessions sealed in a red envelope, accompannied by candy. Minato Arisato, a blue-haired boy who seemed quite popular among girls in his class. Instead of bothering to open up the piling letters on his desk, he mutes the chatter of Class 2-F with headphones and an MP3 player set to high volume.

There is one girl in 2-F that recieves, but doesn't hand out valentines. She sets her headphones' volume almost as high as Minato's and stares off into space, thinking about how to get through the day. If she was left alone, this was how she was going to spend it, staring off into space, or sleeping through the lectures until Ms. Toriumi notices and scolds her. 

Minato knows her. He knows what she likes and what she hates and if she prefers the Hagakure Special over a Mystery Burger. And the only thing she knows about him is that he is in the same class and that he sits in the middle row. What she doesn't know is that he sometimes looks around wherever he goes to catch any sign of her, or that he admires how she sleeps in class like he sometimes does, but she does it with a slight smirk and a light snore.

Minato gets up from his chair quickly when the bell rings and doesn't care for whatever Valentine's cards he leaves behind at his desk. He walks fast, down the stairs to the first floor, to the front of the school where the shoe lockers are.

Before anyone can see, before anyone can notice, he slides a red letter into the shoe locker that belongs to the girl in Class 2-F.


	2. Ouch. (Souji Seta/Yu Narukami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfics more like fanfI'm not even trying anymore.

You're in his room, fiddling with a bunch of small knick-knacks and poking the pillows because boredom never seems to leave and bother someone that's NOT YOU. You're laying on Souji's bed and rolling around because waiting for your boyfriend was boring and dull and there was nothing else to do. Well, except go through his stuff, but that's not an option right now. That's just creepy and weird and an invasion of privacy.

Souji opens up the door, taking his jacket off and flinging it across the room, landing on your face. 

"...What are you doing here?" he blandly asks. You're taking the jacket off your head and throwing it aside. When you shoot an annoyed expression, he doesn't flinch like Yosuke does, he doesn't ask like Chie does, he doesn't even hint that you're annoyed like Yukiko does. Sometimes you wonder to yourself about why you deserve such a quiet and reserved boyfriend.

"It's Valentine's Day. I thought I might just drop by and surprise you." you explain, sighing. 

"Oh." he walks over to the bed and falls down right next to you. "I see."

"Don't wish me a 'Happy Valentine's Day' or anything." you roll your eyes and blow a strand of hair out of your face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Souji!!" you yell sarcastically, throwing your hands up in the air.

He waits for a short while, sighs, and chuckles lightly to himself. 

"You know what," he sits up, "I'll take you somewhere today. Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno, take me somewhere."

Wherever "somewhere" is, he takes you. It's just a walk around Inaba, him holding your hand and you two sharing a scarf. He kisses you on your nose and when you wince, he smiles and laughs quietly.

Those small romantic moments last forever in your head while he's walking you back to his house, holding you close.

Nanako is already home and her eyes are glued to the television. Your hands are cold from the winter air outside and Souji tells you that you can head up to his room without him. And you do, and Souji is right behind you, walking up the stairs, taking his time and breathing on his hands to warm himself up.

You throw yourself on his bed and groan. Loudly. 

"Why are you making weird noises?" Souji enters the room and closes the door.

"I am tired. I'm sorry, but my feet are killing me." you kick your shoes off. Dude. You totally forgot to take them off when you entered the house.

Souji, still not bothered about whatever negative emotions you're hinting at, jumps onto the bed, right next to you, leaving you both back where you started. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." You murmur lazily.

Souji turns his head and kisses you on your cheek. He scoots a little closer to you and kisses you on your lips, and you can't help but kiss back. He feels a smirk form on your lips and puts one hand on your waist. Eventually, he gets up on top of you. After a few more seconds, he stops for a breather.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispers.

All of a sudden, the door opens. Your body jolts, accidentally kneeing your boyfriend in the crotch. You push him off of you and your eyes immediately snap to little Nanako standing in the doorway.

"H-hey! Nanako-chan, what's up?" the heat is rushing to your face as you sit up. You feel yourself turn red.

"I wanted to ask big brother to take me to Junes tomorrow..." she mumbles to herself quietly. "Can you, brother?"

Souji is cringing, his face almost as red as yours. "Yeah, yeah! Sure...!!" he grunts out. He waves his hand, shooing Nanako.

And with that, she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Fuuuuuuck...." Souji hisses, still cringing.

You can't help but feel a little guilty about hitting him where it hurts. But, you guess that's his punishment for wishing you a Happy Valentine's Day so late. Also, for not locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shopping on eBay right now.  
> I want to spend money.  
> I want to buy something, treat myself to something nice.  
> I feel like I deserve something nice, but all I buy for myself is Starbucks and chocolate-covered almonds.  
> ...Hm.


End file.
